Camolot the Creator
Camolot the Creator is a douhuman, in loose description, his species is not clear and he has never revealed that particular piece of information. However, he shows many of the traits and abilities of average high power douhumans. Creator is a Player, one of many beings that play in the cosmic Games, and one of the group that believes that their peices are important enough to risk their lives for, meaning that he has made himself a peice in his own game. as such, if he falls in battle then there is a high likelyness that the Game will go in favor of his opponent, which would not be good for the multiverse in general, considering the goals of his opponent's forces. he is often an unknown element, giving that his abilities and behaviour is not well known to anyone. however, certain things are known about him, due to the fact that he is willing to reveal some information about himself. known information Creator is at least as old as the three commanders of HU and at least as powerful, in addition to having the ability to suimmon the powers and abilities of two of his peices at once by tapping the two blank circles on a peice of armor attached to the right shoulder of the long black coat that he wears. when he has one or two of his peices in mind when he preforms this action, their symbols will appear in place of the blank circles and he will temporarily gain all of their powers and abilities (i.e., if he had the peices Camolot the Wanderer and Clycko in mind, a combination that he uses often, he would immediately sprout clockwork wings and gain all of Wanderer's abilities, that being the ability to manipulate soul magic to the degree that Wanderer is able to as well as Wanderer's limited psycokinetic abilities, as well as Wanderer's ability to move at extreme speeds and his inbcredible reaction time, for as long as the symbols, Wanderer's symbol with a C and a W added into it and Clycko's gear symbol, respectively) and will be able to summon their weapons (Wanderer's dual katana, CTRL+ALT+DEL and Obliterator, and Clycko's sword, Clockwork Chainsaw, as well as Clycko's ability to use the edges of his wings both as serrated cutting blades and throwing weapons). in doing so, Creator can create deadly combinations of different powers, like in the previously mentioned combination, which is super sonic speed, enhanced reaction times, soul magic, a small list of limited psycokinetic abilities and Wanderer's innate ability to build and operate advanced complex electronic and hydraulic systems (Camolot the Wanderer), with clockwork wings that have razor sharp feathers along the edges that can be thrown and an innate ability to comprehend and build complex clockwork and steampunk systems (Clycko). he also posseses independant abilities of his own, namely soul magic in his capacity and two swords, Kuro, a black and dark grey katana with a gear-like crossguard, and Shiro, a light grey and gold straight sword, whose names literally translate as Black and White. each sword has the ability to assist in channeling certain types of power and using it with higher competence and ability through resonance with that particular brand of power, Kuro assisting in the channeling of dark abilities and Shiro assisting in the channeling of light abilities. however, when Creator is enraged, and not any other time, he gains the ability to summon both of them at once, which can build up to a finishing attack that can rend planets asunder through shear concentration of power and force, depending on just how deep Creator is enraged. when he is just enraged enough to activate this ability he can restrain in a limited way, even averting the finishing attack if he deems it unnecessary, but if he is too far into rage mode he cannot control the power of the attack. Creator is deeply involved with all HU operations and hold the rank of Commander of HU in all but title.